


Blind Love

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Oneshot é baseada na minha imaginação a respeito da Jailbreak Live Club da convenção JIB7 onde Jensen não parava de olhar para Jared na plateia durante todo o show. LINDO! Surtem comigo e vamos ser felizes!<br/>Segue o link do show e comprove com seus próprios olhos:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w0cQoBy_6w</p><p>Música tema: Blind love de Bob Seger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

 

 

**Blind Love**

 

Após o show Jailbreak live club com a banda Louden Swain de Rob Benedict, Jensen estava morto de ciúmes de seu adorado Jared Padalecki e saiu a sua caça nos bastidores da convenção. Durante todo o show não conseguia evitar olhar Jared e Gen conversando intimamente na plateia e aquilo ferveu-lhe o sangue.

Jared já sabia que dos dois, Jensen era o mais ciumento e descontrolado mas nunca esperava uma cena dele, pois achava Jensen muito centrado para tal. Até essa noite...

O camarim era o local onde Jared estava finalmente tomando uma cerveja e checando as redes sociais em seu iphone. Jensen entrou como um furacão e pegou o braço de Jared.

\- Que isso, Jen? Tá ficando doido? Jensen deu um sorriso irônico para ele apertando ainda mais o seu braço.

\- Sabe uma das coisas que mais detesto nisso tudo? – perguntou Jensen – Quando você me provoca com a Genevieve...

Jared olhou dentro dos olhos verdes estonteantes do loiro.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando...

\- Ah não sabe? Eu estava lá trabalhando, no palco, dando o melhor de mim para os fãs e você cedendo às provocações daquela, daquela mulher! – alterou o tom de voz

\- Jensen, fala baixo... O que você quer que eu faça? Que a ignore na frente dos fãs?

Jensen o soltou ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. Genevieve entrou, ignorando que os dois conversavam.

\- Bem, Jensen, acho que já posso levar meu marido para o hotel ou não? – disse ela – Você já teve os cinco minutos que me pediu a sós com ele – ela pegou no braço de Jared.

\- Um dia eu vou matar essa mulher com as minhas mãos...- sussurrou

\- O que disse?! – perguntou ela, sabendo que tudo que viviam era apenas um acordo nupcial falso em que ela fingia ser a esposa de Jared Padalecki para que ninguém desconfiasse que na verdade Jared e Jensen tinham um caso.

Jensen sorriu com ar irônico.

\- Meu bem, - respondeu ele – Eu to cansado de fingir que gosto de você e desse seu jeito _attention whore_ de ser, agarrando e tentando beijar Jared na plateia do show... Eu to por aqui com você!

\- Hey! – respondeu Jared – Podem parar?

Jensen andou pelo camarim e encontrou mais uma garrafa do que chamava para os fãs de “apple juice”, um bom e caro whisky.

\- Chega de beber, Jen – Jared disse indo até ele e tentando retirar a garrafa de suas mãos, Jensen agarrou o moreno e puxou-o para si beijando sua boca.

Genevieve ao ver a cena, saiu batendo a porta, pisando fortemente.

\- Quantas vezes eu já disse que você é meu? – disse Jensen visivelmente bêbado mexendo nos botões da camisa rosa que Jared trajava.

\- Milhões de vezes, Jensen... por favor, pare de beber. – ele conseguiu retirar a garrafa das mãos do outro. – E serão quantas vezes eu vou te responder que não precisa se preocupar?

Jensen ficou encarando-o lascivamente.

\- Eu quero você... agora.

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

\- Jen, agora não dá, ela ta esperando, Cliff esperando, todos nos esperando para ir embora...

\- Eu-quero-que-todos-vão-para-o-inferno. – disse em voz baixa, calmamente enquanto o segurava pela camisa, em seguida foi até a porta e a trancou.

\- Jen, não! – disse Jared tentando ir destrancar a porta mas sendo agressivamente empurrado por Jensen contra a parede. Olharam-se por alguns minutos. Jensen o observou de cima a baixo, molhando os lábios e em seguida mordendo-os.

\- Sabe que não ligo a mínima para o que você quer nesse momento? – Jensen foi se aproximando como um gato de sua presa, vagarosamente. Jared olhou para o lado mordendo os lábios sem saber o que fazer para preservar a integridade da imagem dos dois naquela situação de embriaguez do namorado. – Eu o-di-ei quando usou aquela máscara na sessão de autógrafos para fingir beijar Misha.

\- Eu estava brincando para entreter os fãs slash e sabe disso.

\- E elas são tão espertas não é mesmo? Elas sabem que o único casal aqui somos eu e você.

\- Jen... você tá bêbado, cara... vai se arrepender do que fizer com nós dois, deixa eu destrancar a porta... – ele ia se movendo e Jensen o empurrou novamente pelo peito e desta vez o prendeu com seu corpo.

\- Deixo, eu deixo você abrir a porta, mas não antes de me dar um beijo decente e apaixonado, como nós dois adoramos...

Jared apertou os lábios e apenas aguardou. O namorado roçava sua ereção na coxa dele e arfava tão próximo de sua boca que Jared podia sentir o hálito de whisky que detestava. Aliás detestava quando Jensen não sabia como lidar com uma situação e bebia para tentar se manter no controle. Jensen esfregou o rosto em sua barba por fazer, que aliás estava bem encorpada, em seguida esfregou os lábios nos de Jared.

\- Eu amo você... – sussurrou o loiro de olhos fechados. Jared se arrepiou com os toques do outro em seu corpo e de sua boca linda e indecente se esfregando na sua.

\- Eu também amo você... – respondeu Jared – Mas não gosto quando fica tão bêbado ass...- foi interrompido pela boca de Jensen que o beijou, o imprensando contra a parede enfiando as mãos por baixo da camisa rosa, apalpando seu abdome. O beijo foi desesperado, fazia dias que não se beijavam. Jared cedeu o abraçando e apertando com carinho enquanto Jensen o agarrava com fúria. As línguas dançavam na boca um do outro, Jensen mordia os lábios do namorado que protestava com gemidos. Assim que Jensen tomou posse do corpo do namorado, decidiu que deveria em sua embriaguez tomar posse também de forma psicológica. Agarrou Jared pelos cabelos de forma agressiva.

\- Eu não vou falar de novo que não quero essa mulherzinha se esfregando em você, entendeu?

A expressão de Jared transformou-se de lasciva para furiosa.

\- Me larga porque eu não permito que ninguém fale comigo dessa forma, nem você. – respondeu o moreno.

\- Eu não ouvi um sim, Jared... – ignorou totalmente o que o outro havia dito.

Jared então decidiu não mais argumentar, visto que o namorado estava bêbado e no dia seguinte iria se lembrar de lhe pedir desculpas entre lágrimas, como já havia acontecido no passado.

\- Ok, Jensen...

Eles se separaram no exato momento em que bateram na porta. Jensen decidiu sentar-se numa poltrona pegando a garrafa de whisky e colocando-a no colo para disfarçar a ereção que Jared lhe provocava. Ao menor toque, no esbarrar de braços e pernas, lá estava ele excitado ao lado do moreno. Jared foi abrir a porta e Cliff entrou.

\- Estão loucos de se trancarem? – falou baixo

Jared apontou Jensen.

\- Precisamos ir mas a embriaguez dele não nos deixou...

Jensen lançou-lhe um olhar debochado, apertando os olhos. Cliff o puxou pelo braço.

\- Vamos, Ackles!

Já na van , Genevieve sentou-se no banco da frente e os dois no banco de trás.

Jensen cantava alto uma música de Bob Seger.

> _Must be Blind Love_
> 
> _The only kind of love is stone Blind Love_
> 
> _The only kind of love is stone Blind Love_
> 
> _The only kind of love is stone Blind Love_
> 
> _Oh Blind Love_
> 
> _Blind Love_
> 
> _Stone Blind Love_
> 
> _Stone Blind Love_

Jared o olhou contrariado e Genevieve bufava no banco da frente. Jensen riu e levou a mão ao peito.

\- Você é meu amor cego, meu amor cego! – disse olhando para Jared.

Seguiram viagem para o hotel que já estava lotado de fãs na porta os esperando porém Cliff entrou pela garagem lateral. Jared passou o resto da noite acordado pensando no que fazer com o desgovernado Ackles quando bebia. Sentiu uma tristeza enorme por terem que passar por tudo aquilo, mas deveria ser forte e seguir em frente. Não sabia como aquilo havia começado mas sabia que não havia uma maneira feliz de levar seu amor adiante. Só havia aquela maneira, às escondidas, sem felicidade plena. Por enquanto era só o que podiam fazer.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Obs: Não importa muito se eu acredito ou não que J2 são amantes, o que importa para mim é a diversão de poder imaginar e criar histórias. Essa realidade sim, pertence a mim. A realidade deles pertence a eles e se for real, que um dia consigam viver em um mundo sem tanta homofobia e cobranças. É o que desejo para todos.


End file.
